Moans On A String
by Tsuma-chan
Summary: Sachiko sank to the floor in a rather unladylike fashion, burying her eyes in her hands “I don’t know what to do...” Sachiko & Yumi


A/N: My first fanfiction eva!

Not really too original, but I hope you'll like it ;)

And since I'm not really all too comfortable in English, could you just pretend that most of it is understandable :D

I would of cause love comments and critique. Especially those laced with Christmas carols and cookies :)

**Moans on a string**

Yumi really couldn't help it; she was stealing peaks at Onee-sama again. She found Onee-sama's barely perceptible lip movements, as she was memorizing the text she was on, extremely cute and fascinating. She knew that the kiss she so longed for from those very lips, to be an impossible wish at best. She notices the quick efficiency with witch Onee-sama makes corrections or marks errors in the text, and her gaze lingers on Onee-sama's slender hand as it almost gracefully glides over the pages... "How I wish for that hand to hold me, caress me, love me". Yumi feels herself blushing, and she look to the other end of the table where Rei and Yoshino is seated. There Rei is, looking at her, and she knows that her thoughts and dreams a second ago, is written all over her face. She blushes even harder and feels her cheeks burn. She quickly looks down and tries to concentrate on her homework. "How much did Rei see? Does she know? Will she think less of me if she did?" She speculates.

"Yoshino?" Rei says. "Why don't you and Yumi-chan go to the library, and see if you can't find that Hamlet script we were talking about earlier? Maybe we can actually get a head start on the show this year."

"Okay Onee-sama. Want to come along Yumi-chan?" Yoshino asks, and after a quick glance from Yumi to Sachiko where she receives a small nod, she happily agrees.

When the door is closed behind the girls Rei thinks for a second and says "Sachiko, you know that girl is in love with you, right?"

Sachiko makes a little gasp, blushes slightly, makes a little sigh and replies "Yes, I know. I have known for a while now. I can read it plainly enough in her eyes and feel the trembling whenever I touch her." Sachiko looks to Rei and continues "At first I was unsure, but not anymore. How did you know?"

"It's Yumi we're talking about here Sachiko. The girl with emotions written on her face like signs posted on the freeway" Rei smiles. "Do you love her too?"

Sachiko looks down, but after a second looks up and looks her friend in the eyes and says "Yes, more than I can possibly express".

"Does she know?" Rei asks quietly.

Sachiko's steady look begins to waver, and she looks down "No, not if you mean; if I told her in so many words...that way. I mean, I told her but, not quite like that". Sachiko puts her pen down and stands up and walks over to the small kitchen area. "I..." Sachiko begins, but falter. "I'm afraid of what will happen if I do".

Rei can see the emotions running wild on Sachiko's usually firm face and stands up, walks over to Sachiko and places a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing in this world that you can do to that girl that will make her turn away from you". She says softly.

"I... I know. In my heart I know, but my mind is showing me all the scenarios in witch it isn't true. Where if I tell her, she will be disgusted in her Onee-sama, where she will want nothing more to do with me, where she will leave me, where she throw her rosary at me... where she... It's... It's complicated". She meekly stops, almost as if running into quicksand.

"You know, sometimes you should listen to your heart, instead of that fine, well educated mind of yours. Okay?" Sei gives a little smile, and a little pat on Sachiko's shoulder. She walk's over to the window overlooking the prim gardens and lawns outside the Rose Mansion. "But I know what you mean". A sad look enters her soft features.

A little while later the two girls come laughing into the room, as if just having shared a happy memory, or a good joke.

"Here you are Onee-sama" Yoshino says, partly out of breath, as she hands a Hamlet script to Rei. "I guess there isn't that much interest in Hamlet, because they where still in the boxes where they were put years and years ago, when Hamlet was last performed here."

"I brought back one for your as well, Onee-sama." Yumi says smiling brightly, and place a script on the table by Sachiko, where upon she notices the fresh tea in Sachiko's cup. "You made tea Onee-sama! You should have waited, I could have made tea for you!" she suddenly looks almost miserably unhappy.

"I'm perfectly capable of making tea Yumi", Sachiko says, maybe a little too harshly at the younger girl.

"But..." Yumi begins.

"Why don't you sit and finish your homework Yumi? It is already late." Sachiko gives a little smile, just to take some of the sting from the question.

"Okay." Yumi says, almost meekly, and sit down, grabs her pen, and tries to focus on the job at hand.

//-----------------//

Evening brings no solace to Yumi.

"Why can't I close my eyes without being assaulted with visions and dreams that will never come true!?" Yumi remembers all too vividly the last day in Sachiko's summer house, where she had slept with Sachiko in her bed. She had actually had the courage to snuggle into Sachiko, and Sachiko hadn't been cross or offended, just put her arm protectively around her, and let her sleep with her head on her chest and an arm slung across her abdomen. Which was how Yumi would like to sleep every night for the rest of her life. Her heart had raced so fast, and she had become so aroused that she... that she... that she almost...

Yumi almost pass out before she removes the pillow that she was pushing against her face. When she finally does remove it, she gasps for air and pleads to empty dark space "Argh! What should I do!?" But it is too late, Yumi feels herself wet and excited, and knows she might as well relieve some of her stress and anxiety by helping herself.

That night brings no rest for Yumi, not that that was anything new, it had been a while since Yumi had had a decent nights sleep. "I love her! I love her so. And definitely not in any kind of decent, sisterly fashion!" Yumi thinks as she, for the umpteenth time, closes her eyes, and sees nothing but Sachiko's soft lips and wishes for them to kiss her, again and again, and... "Argh!".

//-----------------//

Evening at Sachiko's room is hardly much different.

Sachiko is standing in the door to her balcony, doors open, wrapped in her bed sheets, trying to let the cool night air take away some of her restlessness. "Why did it end this way?" she thinks. "When did she win my heart so? When did she capture every waking thought that I have?... I wonder why I'm so afraid to tell her that?" Sachiko feels herself shiver, and pulls the sheets around her a little tighter.

She thinks back to the moment where it hit her. That she was in love with Yumi, that she probably had been for a long time. The party, the party where Yumi sang for her. Well, in all fairness, Yumi sang for Saionji's Great-Grandmother, but when she, Sachiko, had joined her on the piano, it had just been the two of them in the world. Nothing else mattered at that moment. And she had performed so beautiful that it almost broke her heart. Yumi might not be the most technical singer, but when she sang, it was with her heart and soul. Sachiko knew then. She just knew. And all she wanted to do was rush to Yumi, embrace her, hold her and... and kiss her... But she couldn't, not then, not there, and she hadn't dared since.

She hears a knock on her door, quickly clears her throat, and says "Enter".

The door to her room reveals her mother, with a somewhat worried look upon her face. Sachiko! You'll catch a cold standing like that!" Where upon she hurries as fast as a lady is allowed to hurry, to close the balcony doors.

"What's wrong Sachiko? You have always been a fast sleeper, but lately I hear you walking around restlessly at night" She guides Sachiko to the bed, sitting her down gently.

"I'm fine mother, thank you" Sachiko replies, so meekly, that it does absolutely nothing to ease her mothers mind, quite the contrary.

"Sachiko, don't take your mother for a fool". The tone and timber of her mother's voice is surprisingly gentle, as she sits down next to Sachiko. "Is school not going well?"

"School is fine mother. It's..." Sachiko's voice breaks and stops. She let's her eyes rest on her hands placed in her lap. She feels moisture starts to form in her eyes and quickly blinks a few times. "It's nothing mother, really."

Sachiko feels her mothers hands gently rest on hers. "I know I might not know my daughter as well is I would like" she says. "But I don't have to be that shrewd to know, that nothing, has nothing to do with what's going on with you". She smiles a gentle smile.

Sachiko see the smile, gives a small one in return and says "No, maybe not."

"You are in love." It's more a statement than anything else.

Sachiko jerks "How did you..." she begins, but realizes the trap, closes her mouth and resigns. "Yes" she says, after a timid moment.

"Is it that girl? Yumi?" Her mother asks in a voice, too natural and evenly calm to be true.

Sachiko's head snaps up "Mother!..." Too late she realizes. It's all too late. Her reactions had been wrong, her demeanour off, her speech too timid, her... The checklist goes on and on, and Sachiko knows that she has done a very poor job at concealing the truth. The truth, my God! The truth will be known. Yumi! Yumi!!

"It's not really that hard Sachiko" She brushes a few strands of hair away from Sachiko's face. "You have always been a serious girl Sachiko, from you were very small you had the look of a child with features set in stone. And through years of trial, I think your mind and heart slowly built a cage for itself" Her mother had a sad look in her eyes. "All that changed when you met Yumi. It has been like looking at a flower blossoming for the first time" A smile was on her mothers face, as she raised her hand to stroke Sachiko's cheek, before coming down to rest on Sachiko's hands. "But lately I've heard you at night, and seen the worried look on your face. I knew something was wrong and first thought that you two had had a falling out". She gives Sachiko's hands a gentle pat "But it was the exact opposite, wasn't it?"

"I-I don't really know what to say. I..." The words came very slowly at first, as if dragged from a dragon's mouth, but quickly took on speed, as if the words had a life of their own, desperately claiming freedom. "I don't know what happened, or...or when it happened. I was trying so hard to be a good Onee-sama, teach her manners and... and how to be a lady. And the more time I spend with her, the more I yearned to be with her, see her, hear her talk and smile and... and then..." the words falter "And then looking at her... and feeling her... touching her..." Sachiko stood up rather abruptly. "And now I can't stop thinking about her! Every time I close my eyes, all I see is Yumi. And all I want to do is... is..." Sachiko sank to the floor in a rather unladylike fashion, burying her eyes in her hands "I don't know what to do..."

"And I take it you haven't told her?"

"Mother!" Sachiko was aghast "How could I? She is my petite soeur! It's not right, not to mention proper, or decent, or... or..."

Sachiko felt her mother sit down gently beside her. "Sachiko" she said in the gentlest tone possible. She took her daughters hand, and placed it on her chest. "Can you feel my heart?"

"Yes" Sachiko replied rather subdued.

"This is where love lives. And it does not care about boxes. All it cares about is finding a home, where it is welcomed". She stood, leaned forward and offered her daughter a hand. "What society wants is something completely different" she said, as she walked Sachiko back to bed. "And in due time, you and Yumi will have to tackle that too. But don't ever turn your back on love. It will only lead to misery" a sad look went like a cloud over her face, but was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

"But what if she turns me away? What if she will be disgusted with her Onee-sama? I don't think I could live without her! I-I don't want to live without her" An almost desperate timbre is wrapped around Sachiko's voice.

"That girl looks at you with more love than I can even begin to comprehend Sachiko." Where upon she stood, and walked towards the door. She turned and said softly "Good night" and was gone.

Sachiko was only slightly relived at her mother's words. But certainly relieved at the way her mother had taken the news, that she was in love with a girl, and Yumi no less. "Maybe the future doesn't look so bleak for me after all" Sachiko thought, full well aware, that that was just wishful thinking. She crawled back into bed, where she spend the night, yet again, thinking about Yumi.

//-----------------//

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko" Rei says, coming up behind Sachiko, who was doing her morning prayer in front of Maria-sama.

"Gokigenyou, Rei" Sachiko smiles as Rei does a half-hearted pretext of a Morning Prayer. Being non-religious, Morning Prayer is not really Rei's strong side.

"I'm going with Yoshino to the hospital this afternoon, so you and Yumi have to hold the fort, since Shimako and Noriko won't be back from Okinawa until tomorrow"

"Nothing is wrong with Yoshino I hope" a worried expression clearly evident on Sachiko.

"No no, just the usual check-up" Rei replies, where upon she parts ways with Sachiko and heads towards the gym and her morning kendo practice.

Sachiko heads towards the Rose Mansion, but hasn't gone far before she hears light feet running up behind her. "Gokigenyou, Yumi", she says without turning. A little smile evident on her face. - Well, if you look closely anyways.

Yumi comes up, slides an arm under Sachiko's, and even though she is a little out of breath, beams a smile at Sachiko and says "Gokigenyou, Onee-sama".

It really is true. Sachiko musses, it's like watching the sunrise twice in one day.

"Yumi, what have I told you about running on school grounds?" Sachiko says.

"But you also tell me not to shout on school grounds, and since I wanted to catch up with you, I figured it was the least of two evils". She grins at Sachiko.

Sachiko, not being immune to the illogical logic of the younger girl smiles back. "Just make sure no one sees, okay?"

"Okay".

The two leisurely walks the rest of the way towards the Rose Mansion. It's still an hour before proper school starts. And since Yoshino rarely comes in this early, they have it to themselves.

As they enter, Yumi moves to prepare some tea, and having put the kettle on turns around to see Sachiko, still standing.

"Is something wrong, Onee-sama?" She asks.

"Come here for a second Yumi", Sachiko says, and as Yumi draws nearer, Sachiko opens her arms for a hug. As always she loves the way Yumi almost jumps into her embrace. Sachiko closes her arms behind Yumi and rests her cheek on Yumi's head, savouring the smell of her petite soeur. For a little while they just stand there, closely embracing each other.

Sachiko leans back a bit and says "Yumi?"

Yumi does likewise, and replies "Yes, Onee-sama?" A look of contentment is written on all her features.

Sachiko releases a hand from behind Yumi, and removes a few strands of Yumi's delicate hair, which has dislodged from behind Yumi's ear in the hug, she gently tugs them back and having done so, she cups Yumi's cheek in a gentle cradle with her palm.

Yumi almost blissfully lets her head fall sideway into Sachiko's hand, and closes her eyes. The slightest of tremors runs through Yumi's body.

"Yumi?" Sachiko says gently.

Where upon Yumi slowly opens her big mocha coloured eyes, as if from a dream, and looks straight into Sachiko's deep sapphire globes.

"We need to talk Yumi." Sachiko says. A quick glimpse of worry can be seen on Yumi as she gives a meek "O-Okay".

"I have been in conflict about doing what... what I am about to do now, for a while." Sachiko begins while tracing Yumi's cheek with the thumb on her free hand. "I... I want you to know that, whatever the outcome of this will be, then know this Yumi; these months with you as my petite soeur, has been the happiest days of my life". Sachiko stops, as if wanting to make sure, that the words are truly understood. Sachiko swallows and begins anew. "I... I..." And completely grinds to a halt, while looking into Yumi's eyes.

Yumi is the one breaking the spell as she leans back into Sachiko, smiling happily saying, "It's okay Onee-sama, I love you too".

If only she knew how much, is the prevailing thought that races through Yumi. How angry would she get? How disgusted would she be? How much would she hate me?

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Sachiko breathes as she rest her forehead on Yumi's head. She takes a deep breath, as if gathering strength and resolve from thin air. "Yumi?" She gently takes Yumi's chin and lifts hear gaze until they can look each other in the eyes again. "I'm... I'm not quite sure that you understa..." she falters again.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asks gently.

Sachiko smiles meekly. "Did you know Yumi, that when you are near me, my heart leaps and bounces? That when you are with me, my world has colour, and when you are not, everything is shades of grey? That every time I see you smile, my spirit lift and I feel impenetrable. Like as if every ounce of courage in the world belongs to me?" Sachiko see tears forming in Yumi's eyes and quickly removes them with her index finger and goes on in a slightly gentler voice "That when you are with me, my only wish is for you to touch me? To hold me and..." Sachiko swallows and draws a quick breath "to kiss me?"

At this Yumi's eyes grows impossibly big and she blurts "Y-You...love... me? As in... As in..." her voice trails into nothing.

"Yes Yumi" Sachiko smiles a bit insecure. "I love you as in..."

"But..." Yumi begins "But I thought I was the one in..." and grinds to a halt. A look of confusion still evident.

"In what, Yumi?"

"In love" Yumi finishes.

A second or two the Rose Mansion is utterly void of sound or movement. Then Sachiko leans over, kisses Yumi on the forehead, then making Yumi close her eyes, by kissing first one eye, and then the other, and then she kiss her, a soft, gentle kiss on the lips, and another, and another, and for each kiss, the pent up love and hunger and passion is released. And when Sachiko parts lips, Yumi is quick to let her tongue taste the woman she is so desperately in love with.

And as the kisses grow bolder, so does the urge to explore and satisfy. And when Yumi traces Sachiko's jawline to her earlobe to her neck with sweet, yet hungry kisses, Sachiko can't help but whisper Yumi's name, and tell her that she loves her, in what rather sounds like soft moans on a string.

A squeak from the stairs outside the door alerts Sachiko that someone is approaching. "Yumi!" She says between kisses. "Stop!... Stop, we have to stop!" And she release herself from Yumi, she quickly takes a step back, trying to straighten her clothes in the process.

Yumi, completely out of breath and in a daze, barely snap out of it before the door open and Yoshino steps in.

"Goki..." Is all Yoshino gets out before she realizes the scene, and the evident markings of what has been going on. She turns bright red. "Well, somebody is having a good morning".

"Gokigenyou, Yoshino-chan" Sachiko, with a small blush, turns around, walks around the table and sits down.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama. Gokigenyou, Yumi-chan", Yoshino closes the door and heads towards the kitchen area, and reaches halfway before turning, looking towards, Yumi, still rooted in place. "Yumi-chan?"

Yumi gives a small jump, turns around as if spooked. Turns flaming red and goes "Go-Gokigenyou Yoshino-chan"

Yoshino starts laughing. "You must be an extremely god kisser, Sachiko-sama, sending Yumi-chan into a comatose state like that".

Sachiko turns visibly red and Yumi, well, I guess Yumi couldn't possibly turn any more red as it is. "Yoshino-chan!" Sachiko begins.

"Yes, yes. Your secret is safe with me" Yoshino smiles "As if everybody didn't know or suspect as it is". She chuckles on. "You know, if you two needed a love nest, you could have just told me. I wouldn't mind coming in later".

Yumi looked liked she was about to burst veins in her head, but was also smiling so brilliantly, that not even the spring sunrise could outshine her. "Good for her" Yoshino thought, feeling slightly jealous of her friend and wondering if Rei would ever make her that happy. Sure Rei loved her, she was absolutely certain. But she still treated her as if she was made of porcelain. With a small sigh, she set about making tea.

Sachiko was desperately trying to still her heart. With very little success. She stole a glance across the table, and saw Yumi beaming back. "My God Yumi, how beautiful you are" she thought. It was futile to even try and look like a proper lady, and Sachiko broke out in a smile of her own.

"Oh my God! Will you two stop already" Yoshino had hardly said the last syllable when Rei stepped in.

"Stop what?" Rei said, closing the door. Standing behind Yumi, the first person she saw was Sachiko. Which was enough to stop Rei dead in her tracks.

"Yes" Yoshino said, "Just look at them!"

Sachiko was obviously, desperately, trying not to smile like a fool, and making a futile attempt at it. That only made her blush even more. "Yoshino-chan!" She started again.

"Yes, yes, not a peep", Yoshino smiled innocently and made a zip motion across her mouth.

Rei started to walk around the table towards her seat; a few hundred questions running lose in her head. When she reached her chair and was about to sit, she saw Yumi, and stopped dead cold. Rei had always been smart. This was a no-brainer to figure out.

"Oh no you didn't!?" She looked across the table at Yoshino. A question mark printed on her forehead.

"Yes they did" Yoshino replied with a leering smile.

"You did?" Rei looked at Sachiko who was looking everywhere, but at Rei. Then at Yumi who had the most beautiful smile Rei had ever seen on her face, but trying very hard to hide it.

Rei plopped into her chair. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order", she said with a smile.

Sachiko looked at Rei, but saw not trace of resentment what so ever, only a warm, sincere smile.

"Thank you". It was almost to low to be heard. But Rei heard it, and felt truly happy for her friend, but also a bit worried, for Rei knew full well, what was looming in Sachiko's future.

"For now, let her be happy though" And stealing another look at her friend saw, that at this moment, Sachiko truly, truly was happy. Looking across from Sachiko, nobody in their right mind could be in any doubt about Yumi. "With a smile like that. My God, even I could fall in love with her", Rei thought.

//-----------------//

Thank you very much for reading ;)


End file.
